battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Puzzling Mysteries
Puzzling Mysteries is the seventh episode of Battle for Dream Island. In this episode, a Squashy Grapes is finally eliminated, and no one is up for elimination. Before the Intro The episode starts off with the competitors spinning Basketballs on their finger/foot. Pen spins one, and Eraser impresses everyone by spinning three. Golf Ball is shown spinning seven, much to Snowball's jealousy. Eraser asks Needle how many she can spin, calling her Needy youtube repeat again and again. This frustrates Needle, and she slaps Eraser afterwards *slap*. The Speaker then announces that it is time for Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake Needle, Ice Cube, and Coiny were up for elimination. Announcer said Needy, before she slapped him and suddenly on to cake at stake place. A key-lime pie was used for the cake, again. There was a total of 19 votes. Ice Cube got one vote. A long pause of silence occurs, which Coiny points out. Announcer then complains that Coiny had never spoken once at Cake at Stake, and that he was just contributing to the silence. Coiny says that the Announcer should be glad that he was contributing instead of doing what he wanted to do. As Speaker Announcer tries to speak, Coiny shushes him, telling him that they had to contribute to the silence. Speaker Announcer then calls Needle "Needy" and gets out of the way, causing Needle to slap Coiny instead, who is sent flying off the horizon. Announcer then says that Coiny had gotten five votes, while Needy had gotten twelve (reduced to six with her Win Token). She slapped Announcer again. Even though Needle had her votes cut in half, she was eliminated. A montage had shown that Needle slapped exactly thirteen times before she was eliminated, nothing that thirteen was an unlucky number. Before being flung into the TLC, Coiny asks Needle why she didn't liked being called "Needy", but Needle was flung to the TLC before she could answer. Speaker Announcer then realizes that the TLC wouldn't shut all the way, and Pencil points out that the carrying capacity was six, and although there were six people in there, Spongy was quite larger than average. So, Speaker Announcer then says that no one would be eliminated on the next episode, and that the winners would get an eliminated contestant onto their team. Challenge Eraser asks what the contest was, which Announcer responds by tells everyone to go into a single-room building. When everyone is inside, Announcer locked the door, trapping everyone inside. Bubble asks is they would starve to death in there, and Speaker announces that they would find out after the break. After a random commercial advertising Bubble Transformer plays, everyone is shown to be freaking out. Announcer says that there was a way out, and Pencil calls him a liar. Leafy then explains that they could solve a jigsaw puzzle to pass the time, which Announcer says was the seventh contest, and that no one could leave till they completed their puzzle. Each jigsaw puzzle had 9 pieces. All of the Squishy Cherries' pieces are upside-down, which no one notices yet. Snowball quickly completes the Squashy Grapes' puzzle, and their team begin to leave. Announcer stops them, as everybody starts freaking out again. Announcer tells them to choose one of the Cherries to be on their team. Everyone but Coiny and Ice Cube choose Firey. Coiny complains, stating that he hates Firey, and Firey is upset that he had to be on Coiny's Team. Pencil and Match begin gossiping about Eraser in Episode 1b, which angers him. Pencil then realizes that all the pieces were upside-down, and Speaker Announcer says that the Cherries couldn't leave until they have finished their puzzle. The episode ends with Pen finally connects two of the puzzle pieces together that night, which everyone is grateful for. Trivia *This Episode has a minor audio lagging issue. *This is the second time a commercial was in an episode and a Squashy Grapes' member was eliminated, the first time being in Episode 2. *This is the first episode that has no Cake at Stake theme. *This is the first appearance of Yellow Face and his commercial. Goofs *At Cake at Stake, when there was an awkward silence, Coiny has three arms!!! *Ice Cube's cake has the cream on top of it, but when it shows the remaining cake it has the cream, while there was only one cream. *When Bubble says that everyone will starve to death in the room, Eraser only has 1 leg. *At 6:12, when Pencil hold one of a piece of the jigsaw puzzle, it inclined to the right. However, when Pencil flipped it, it stayed the same. *At 2:32, Needle has no arms and legs. *At 4:28, Pen has no mouth. Deaths *Announcer pops Bubble when he fall from the sky. Gallery 32210449.jpg Needleelemiantle.jpg Bubbletranspoter.jpg Onelgeg.jpg Leafyandteardrop.jpg Needy13?.jpg|How many can you do needy? Keylime.jpg maxresdefault10.jpg|We can solve this jigsaw! mqdefault14.jpg|The vote resulted (Ice Cube got 1 ball, Coiny got 5 balls, and Needle got 12 balls). Needlewin.jpg Golfball with the last puzzle piece p..jpg Squashygrapepuzzle.jpg Eraseface.jpg|A close up of eraser saying needy. Thesixcherries.jpg|Who the squashy grapes can close to be on there team. Well....jpg|Well let's see There'sacatch.jpg Whodoyouwant.jpg|Who do you want icy. The rest of you.jpg|Firey! high5_by_yoylecake-d5g1z7a.jpg|Yeah! Capture159.PNG|Can you do this? Capture160.PNG|I can do 3! Capture161.PNG|Your think is too small! I can do 7! Capture234.PNG|Real result. Capture233.PNG|*slap*#1 Capture235.PNG|*slap* #2 Capture236.PNG|*slap* #3 Capture237.PNG|*slap* #4 Capture238.PNG|*slap* #5 Capture240.PNG|*slap* #6 Capture242.PNG|*slap* #7 Capture243.PNG|*slap* #8 Capture244.PNG|*slap* #9 Capture245.PNG|*slap* #you know it Capture246.PNG|*slap* #11 Capture247.PNG|*slap* #12 Capture248.PNG|#13 Capture249.PNG|Unlucky 13!!! Capture250.PNG|Opps! Capture251.PNG|Don't you illiterate? Capture253.PNG|There already have 6 peoples.... Capture254.PNG|...but Spongy is so big. Capture256.PNG|Winner will chose the loser to their team. Capture257.PNG|Ahhhhh! Capture258.PNG|*slap* #14? Capture259.PNG|Hey, guys, look! Capture260.PNG|Jigsaw. Capture261.PNG|It have only 9 pieces! Capture262.PNG|??? Capture263.PNG|They're all same color... Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:No Elimination Voting Category:Elimination Episodes Category:Single challenge Category:No Voting Category:Pre Merge Episode Category:Advertise Episode Category:Battle for Dream Island